Mentekan
General information The language of Mentekan is a language spoken on an isolated island, and formerly a language spoken on the mainland. A small number of islanders migrated to the mainland, taking the language with them and inventing several writing systems for the formerly only spoken language. After many thousands of years, the dialect of Mentekan spoken on the mainland diverged to form Emitìnehänə. The dialect on the island stayed more or less the same as when the mainlanders left. Phonology Consonants Possible consonant clusters are included in the chart. Vowels Diphthongs The three diphthongs are /eɪ/, /aɪ/, and /aʊ/. They are counted as single vowels in the syllable. Transcription Phonotactics The syllable structure of Mentekan is CV(n). C is any consonant or consonant cluster and V is any vowel or diphthong. The glottal stop /ʔ/ cannot be placed at the initial consonant of the initial syllable of a word. n is optional and comprised of /z/, /ts/, /n/, /m/, /tʃ/, /ʃ/, and /s/. Noun roots are triconsonantal and tritonal in nature, while other words are not. The pattern of stress for the words usually stresses the close (includes near-close) vowel syllables. If there are two of the same close vowel syllables adjeacent to one another, the initial one takes precedence. If there are two different close vowel syllables adjacent to each other, /i/ takes precedence over /u/ and /u/ over /ɪ/. If there are no close vowel syllables in the word, the first syllable takes precedence. The particles and affixes are always unstressed, except for pronomial affixes which follow the normal stress rules. Tones The tones in Mentekan are only found in the tritonal noun roots, and are not part of the stress pattern rule. There are four tones used in the noun roots, which are represented by their respective numbers in superscript attached to the syllable. #Neutral #High #Falling #Rising Grammar Sentence Structure The canon word order of Mentekan is SOV, with subclauses being SVO. The subclauses are attached to the modified word by a conjunction preceding the subclause. There are two kinds of subclauses, relative and causative. Relativization je2ji1džeš1xwu žečt"u jeì2ke1wan1xwu nìndajaziddauc činsaxwanwi honored-stranger.nom cnj house.nom imm.pas.to-build.pfv.asp dei.cop.pfv.dur The honored stranger who built the house is here. The verb inside the subclause takes on a passive voice in order to accept the real subject, the builder of the house. Causatives je2ji1džeš1xwu džaìm jeì2ke1wan1xwu nìndajaziddauc činsaxwanwi honored-stranger.nom cnj house.nom imm.pas.to-build.pfv.asp dei.cop.pfv.dur The honored stranger who caused the house to be built is here. In this sentence the passive voice functions normally inside the subclause. Conjunctions There are several conjunction words that are placed at the end of a clause to link to another clause, or placed as a case marker to link two nouns. Numbers There is a base 10 numeral system in Mentekan. Cardinal numbers 1 to 10 have unique words, while the numerals 11 to 19 are formed by attaching a "plus 10" suffix /čat"us/ to the numerals 1 to 9. The numerals 20-100 are formed by attaching a multiply 10 suffix /t"uccos/ to the numerals 2 to 10. Numbers can only be used as nouns, unless the case dictates otherwise, or as part of a compound word. To form cardinal numerals higher than 20 between the multiples of 10, one must suffix the ones digit to the tens digit. The multiplicative suffixes takes on its respective combining form /cos/. The cardinal numerals 100-900 may be formed by attaching the combining form of the multiplication suffix /cos/ to the numerals 1 to 9 and then adding the shortened word for hundred after. Any numbers with the addition suffix attached to this changes the addition suffix into the combination form /ča/. The numerals beyond 900 can be formed in the same way. Nouns The noun roots in Mentekan are triliteral and tritonal, with six aspects of inflection through vowels and tones. The case of the noun is marked by a case prefix. The possible combinations of all six aspect inflections are counted as genders. Genders Nouns can be formed by manipulating abstract three consonant roots. For example: m - t - k - is the root with the general meaning of communication. men1te1kan1 means the language. neuter | action related concept | definite | inanimate tool honorific | singular The classification of these subgenders are quite arbitrary. Cases There is an expansive system of case prefixes in Mentekan, with categories of Syntax, Relation, Semantics, and State. Some cases are redundant and/or archaic in everyday speech. Syntax Relation Semantics State Postpositions There are many postpositions that can be attached to nouns to make postpositional phrases that express both place and time. The postpositional phrase then is placed preceding the modified noun phrase. The postpositions can also be pattached to verbs for pronomial statements. The postpositions are similar to case markers in every way except in that they are attached at the end of the noun. Most cases can be used for temporal location as well as spatial location. Location Motion From Motion To Motion Via Time Verbs The most important element in Mentekan is the verb, consisting of an abstract stem and any number of inflectional and/or derivational prefixes. All verbs must have at least one prefix, and the prefixes are to be added in a specific order. Verbs also replace the role of adjectives. Verb stems, while mostly bisyllabic, have no specific rules of construction, and are not triliteral. Verb Template The way of assembling prefixes is very convoluted and filled with exceptions and archaic constructions. A verb does not have to fill all of the categories in the template. The prefixes can be generally split into dynamic and stative templates with disjunct and conjunct categories as follows: Dynamic The dynamic verb template is used when the verb is an action. Stative The stative verb template is used when the verb is a state of being. Mode and Aspect The mode category affects which aspects can be used; often the mode is in fact an aspect. Each mode has a null form for stand alone use. The iterative and inchoative prefixes are placed in their respective positions in null form instead of being expressed in the stem, if not linked with an aspect. Some verbs are incompatible with certain modes/aspects. The modes are: #Imperfective - an event or action that has begun but is not complete #Perfective - an event or action that has been completed #Progressive - an incomplete event/action that is ongoing without reference to the beginning or end #Usitative - a repetitive event/action that takes place customarily #Iterative - a repetitive event/action that takes place repeatedly and customarily #Inchoative - a state that has just begun #Optative - a desire or wish The modes below are not expressed in the verb stem but instead are placed in null form after the clause. #Jussive - a plea or insistence (null form /gì/) #Imperative - a command (null form /t"uc/) #Interrogative - a question (null form /sin/) The aspects are: #Momentaneous - takes place in a point in time #Continuative - indefinite span of time, movement with specified direction #Durative - indefinite span of time, non-locomotive uninterrupted continuum #Repetitive - continuum of repeated acts or connected series of acts #Conclusive - like durative but in perfective mode terminates with a static sequel #Semelfactive - single act in a repetitive series of acts #Distributive - distributive manipulation of objects or performance of actions #Diversative - movement distributed among things #Reversative - results in directional change #Conative - attempted action #Transitional - shift from one state to another #Cursive - progression in a line through time/space (only progressive mode) #Completive - event/action takes place #Terminative - stopping of action #Stative - sequentially durative and static #Inceptive - beginning of action #Terminal - inherently terminal action #Prolongative - arrested beginning or ending of action #Seriative - interconnected series of successive separate and distinct acts #Reversionary - return to previous state or location #Semeliterative - single repetition of event/action The verb copula /xwanna/ shall be used in this paradigm of mode and aspect. If a verb has more than two syllables, the last two syllables shall be used to inflect in the manner of this paradigm. Type There are two prefixes which determine whether the verb template is dynamic or stative: the dynamic prefix /ja/, and the stative prefix /še/. The copula does not apply to any type, and thus has no type prefix or stative construction. Stative Construction The stative construction is one syllable with the thematic being the initial consonant and the state being the rest. Most speakers omit this construction when there are pronomial prefixes. The thematic has no distinguishable meaning anymore and changes based on the state and the verb stem. The state communicates the category of the stative verb. There are three categories: #Physical - /um/ #Mental - /ez/ #Other - /o/ The thematic varies first based on the category, then mutates according to the prevalent vowel of the verb stem. The prevalent vowel is either the vowel that occurs first or the most commonly occuring vowel. Classifier The classifier prefix decides transitivity and voice. The prefix /da/ signifies a passive voice, while no prefix signifies an active voice. The prefix /wa/ transforms a transitive verb into an intransitive verb. The transitive verb has no prefix. If the intransitive verb requires a passive voice, the prefix /wa/ changes into /wä/. Speakers usually employ passive voice to keep sentences shorter. Pronomial Inflection Mentekan verbs have prefixes that act as pronouns which mark both subjects and objects, thereby forming a clause within the verb. The prefixes can by modified by pronoun modifiers attached preceding the prefix to change the type of pronoun. The pronoun prefix is placed in the postposition object, the direct object, or the subject position in the verb template. The reciprocal prefix only occurs if there is no other pronomial prefix, and cannot take pronoun modifiers. Pronoun Modifiers The pronoun modifiers inflect based on the syntax and person of the prefix being modified. Tense Inflection This prefix marks the tense of a verb. There is an extensive system of tenses developed in the concise literary tradition of Mentekan, but only a few are used in the spoken language. Future Tense Present/Other Tense Past Tense Adverbial-Thematic Inflection There are relatively few adverbs in Mentekan, and they must always be accompanied by a thematic prefix. The thematic is required to occur with adverbs of different categories. The prefix for adverbs of manner is /že/, for probability /kon/, and for frequency /jeì/. Demonstrative Prefixes The demonstrative prefixes are placed in the deictic position in the verb template. The demonstrative series consists of four prefixes: #Proximal (this) - /čin/ #Mesioproximal (that near you) - /wač/ #Mesiodistal (that over there but still near) - /t'ä/ #Distal (that over there far away) - /mìš/ Plural Inflection The plural prefix is a rarely used feature that expresses how much the entire verb has been done. There are four prefixes corresponding to the number: #Singular/Ambiguous - none #Dual - /duz/ #Trial - /zin/ #Plural - /zac/ Classificatory Verbs There are several verb stems that classify objects by physical characteristics and describe the manner of motion as a dynamic verb. The other half of the stem placed after the first describes the state of the object. There are three states: #Handling (carrying, lowering, taking) - /-u/ #Propelling (tossing, dropping, throwing) - /nau/ #Free Flight (falling, flying through space) - /-aì/ Nominalization To change a verb into a noun, one must remove the prefixes and use the infinitive form of the verb. Example text Dolgopolsky List Used for comparisons with Emitìnehänə. The closest prefixes are given for the English with no equivalent words in Mentekan. Writing System There were several writing systems used to transcribe Mentekan, but only on survived to transfer to the mainland, while the others slowly died off as the islanders became illiterate and isolated. Dduzdoddeč Dduzdoddeč is the only extant writing system of Mentekan, the name of which is the verb to make one understand. Dduzdoddeč is an abugida with 27 consonant characters, 14 final consonant characters, 10 vowel diacritics, 18 vowel final characters/diacritics, 4 tone diacritics, and 11 number logographs. The consonants with the capability to be finals get separate final characters, and if the initial of the next syllable is the same, the final character becomes a final-duple character. The vowels get characters if they are the final of a word, and have different diacritics when attached to a final-duple. The consonants have an inherent vowel of /e/. Category:Languages